A Little Misfortune
by WerewolfHybrid31
Summary: Jeremy and Kol spend some time together in the forest and anything could happen. A one shot set before Heart of Darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A little Jeremy/Kol one shot I decided to write. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

I've been in Denver for three days and they've been hectic. The main reason for that is the time difference between Denver and Mystic Falls and the other reason is being around people who don't truly know what exists in the world. And I'm slowly adjusting to being normal again.

One of the locals have been showing me around. He says his name is Kol. He seems like a nice guy. He keeps telling me that he's my friend.

Kol is going to show me some of the nearby woods tonight. Thanks to the past months in Mystic Falls, I have a bad feeling about this. But I have to stop assuming that bad things are going to happen.

I wasn't able to talk myself out of going tonight. When Kol arrived, it took every ounce of guts I had left to leave with him. Every mile closer to our destination, the pit in my stomach kept getting bigger. Deep down, I knew something was going to happen.

"Jeremy, you haven't said anything since I picked you up," Kol said, concerned.

"I'm just thinking about my sister," I lied.

"It's been three days and you already miss your sister? Sooner or later, you're going to live on your own and you'll see her maybe twice a year," Kol went on.

"I know that that time will come soon. But I have a right to miss her. Don't you miss your family?"

He sighs and continues to stare at the road, "A little."

Awkward silence filled the small space of the car. We turned onto a dirt road and continued our journey. Soon the road came to an end.

"We're hiking the rest of the way," Kol tells me. I groan.

"It won't be that bad Jeremy. The forests around Denver are actually very beautiful," he continued.

Our walk was silent. We walked for an hour then we found our destination. A giant clearing that had a stream.

"You were right. This place is beautiful," I say.

"You really should have more faith in me, Jer."

I laugh and look for a spot to rest. Kol follows me. I take a seat next to the stream. Kol does the same.

"Thanks for showing me around during the past few days," I say.

"No problem."

I take a drink of water and stare at the stream. Kol is looking around the clearing. I'm starting to relax since I know Kol is staying close to me.

"How long have you been in Denver?" I ask.

"About a month."

"Why did you move out here?"

"I had a fallout with my family." I could tell that this is a sensitive subject for him.

"Don't want to talk about?"

"I rather not." I didn't ask about it anymore.

We sat in silence until Kol got up and starting walking away. I started to follow him but when I get up, he stops.

"Is there something wrong Kol?"

"It has to happen. It has to happen tonight," he whispered.

"What has to happen? Kol, tell me what's going on!" I run and grab my bag. When I turn around to see where Kol is, he's nowhere to be seen.

"Kol! Where are you?! Kol! This isn't funny anymore!" I yell but here's no response.

I run in the direction of where the car is. Halfway there, I hear something behind me. Something is chasing me. I look around and I see wolves all around me. I researched their behavior before and I remember that several websites told me that they normally don't attack humans. These aren't normal wolves, I thought, they're hybrids.

When I figure out what's chasing me, one of them lunges towards me and sinks its teeth into my side. I let out a blood curling scream. I fight that one off but others come and they sink their teeth into me. Eventually I'm overwhelmed by them and I black out due to the pain.

The next time I wake up, I'm in a hospital bed. Almost my entire body is covered in bandages. A nurse comes in to check on me and tells me that I was unconscious for two days and was lucky to be alive.

During my stay at the hospital I think about a lot of things. I assumed that Kol set me up and knew about the attack. Another thing I think about is the possibility of Kol being vampire and wanting me dead. Everywhere I go, trouble follows.

When I get out of the hospital, I'm going to get revenge. Someway or somehow, Kol is going to pay for this. And I'll make him suffer just like he made me suffer.

* * *

**A/N: Interesting twist, isn't it? Well, that's it! If people want a sequel, I might write one but I have to get a lot of demand for it! Also, I'll be taking requests for Vampire Diaires one shots so if you want one, tell me in a private message! (I'd love Janna, Ramon, Jalaric, and Lexi requests!) Follow me for updates on one shots!**


	2. Author's Note

I have decided to continue this series!

The sequel to this one shot is called **A Change in Plans**!

Check it out!


End file.
